The Rush and The Freedom
by J-547
Summary: (Similar to The Fast and The Furious) Takes place 5 years later, Lincoln had enough of his sisters trying to control his life all this time and started to carry out his new life in his own way, as he traveled far away from home to the west coast and starts to drives fast and with fury down on San Francisco streets as he becomes a rookie to a pro street racer. (It's back)
1. Prologue

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Lincoln had enough of his family treating him like this.

He had to change something.

There was something inside of him that wanted to just escape this life and move on from it.

As he was inside his room, been locked away from his sisters for being what pose to be the worst pain he has been given.

Shopping Incedent, Sweet Spot, The Protocol, The Bad Luck, The constant meddling with his love life, getting into fights that didn't involve him. He was sick of it all, along with his parents for blaming him like he is the glue of the situation, he didn't want that.

This wouldn't be the end of the world, he is a worthy man to be happy, but obviously that his family is too much for him to handle, and how they were ignoring him like this, his benifits and constantly take his tales as a joke.

"I had enough.

He took his backpack and started to walk to the front door and walk away from his house.

It was very early like 3 in the morning, but he didn't care, he needed to get away from what remains a nightmare.

As he walked down the streets of Royal Woods before heading down a road that led out of his former hometown, he looked back and glared at the memories of his childhood.

Lincoln didn't want to leave, due that everyone he knows becides his family would be worried, but they won't pay no matter anyway, they didn't bother him, so he just shrugged it off and started to be on his way.

He kept walking down as he looked at his phone and sees that he still has pictures of his family on there. This just gave Lincoln more flashbacks of how he was treated then. This angered him more as he then deleted all of the files and put his phone away.

* * *

The next morning, everyone in the loud house woke up, they all came down and had breakfast and took their morning routine. They were a bit concerned that Lincoln hadn't woken up yet, so Lynn decided to check on him.

"Hey! STINKOLN!"

Lynn Jr saw no one. "Where is he?"

"He's not in there." Lori said.

She was about to say something until she saw a note on Lincoln's bed.

"No, but I did found this paper, I don't know what it says." Lynn said.

She then opened it up and read it out to the family.

_Hello "Family"_

_You may be wondering where I am, well it's none of your business, why? Because I'm done, I'm done with all of this. I'm never coming back, I'm going on my own now, don't ever come looking for me, because I'm not taking the chances to see you pathetic group of nightmares again. This is It, goodbye forever._

_From, __Not your brother or son anymore, Lincoln._

Everyone gasped at the sight of the letter, it was a warning, but more importantly a message to the so called family Lincoln despises.

"He's not coming back..." Luna was tearing up.

"No..."

"What have we done to deserve this..."

The girls all teared up as some of them were bursting out in tears.

The parents soon had the news told to them and they also felt guilt as they now have lost there son.

How? Why?

* * *

It was getting up to dawn as Lincoln walked to the entrance to a close city, Chicago.

As he walked through the streets, outside the city, he felt like he needed to be out of the state, just to make sure he doesn't run or get in contact with anyone.

He went to a Junkyard, he fought he could use something while he was there.

"Hello? Owner? Anybody?"

He saw the machanic that owns the place looked up and saw the little white haired boy starring. She was blonde, and was working hard as she had a lot of oil and dirt on her.

"May I help you kid!"

Lincoln was taken back immediately.

"I know I'm dirty, but I got to put some work in, not a lot people come here, so I don't really got nothing to do but fox things."

"I'm sorry, you just remind of someone."

"Who?"

"Someone I want to forget..."

"...oh I see..."

Lincoln felt hurt that this wasn't her, but keep feeling flashbacks as he was holding his head in pain.

"I'm sorry, its just that i haven't gotten sleep for a while, I just wanted to know if you had anything I could use on my run." Lincoln said.

"Your run?" The Tomboy machanic said.

"It's a long story..." Lincoln said.

She looked at the boy, he seems unique, normal and possibly cute for his age, but also sees something that has gone wrong and he's begging to be free from it. She could understand his body language and instantly thought of the junk she had.

"Name's Jess, wanna drink?" She said.

"Sure?" Lincoln said.

After having a deep conversation while she was working on something for him, he felt relieved that Jessica understands how he felt from the incidents he had with "them" she knew how much this freedom he needed.

"Look, it's sad that you feel like you need to do this, no offence or disrespect, but do you really have to?" Jessica said

"Yes." That's all Lincoln had to say, he excepted his split from "them"

"Alright then, I'm going to teach you get to get on the road."

Lincoln payed attention.

* * *

_From what happened before__!? You had it with your sisters!? I'm sorry buddy._

_I know Clyde, but this is just the only thing I can do now. It's time for me to move on._

_But what about us. Clincon Mcloud?_

_It's still there dude, remember we have our phone numbers remember?_

_Yeah, I guess so. What about everyone else._

_What you mean._

_Stella, Rocky, Liam, Zach?! Ronnie-Anne!?_

_I guess will just have to keep ourselves in contact, just have a group chat of just us and I can explain everything then._

_Ok, anyone else but us._

_I don't think so, I don't trust them yet, If they call the police..._

_I won't let them._

_Thanks, I know I want to be gone, but I can't let the others break them down even more._

_I understand, will you be okay being on your own._

_Don't worry about me, I'm actually going to go to the West. I think it's best there, it's far away from here._

_Just be careful, and don't forget us Lincoln._

_I won't._

* * *

Soon, Lincoln was in a small toy car, which it's size fitted for the 11 year old, as he rides in the road to his destination within days later.

Once Lincoln arrived, he felt relieved that his past being wiped away was almost a success, he just needed to find a home.

It was 10 at night and he somehow found a abandoned garage. He went inside from the window and carefully closed it, not letting anyone knowing what happened.

He next found some covers and went straight to bed and had a thought of his new life in San Francisco.

Day after day, Lincoln has been finding ways to gain money and remake the garage to his own environmental house. He never stopped working on cars he finds destroyed and rebuilds them better and stronger.

Within a month later, he had a invitation to a something he could be interested in for the rest of his life.

"I'm gonna be a _Street Racer"_

* * *

A/N: This is what I hoped to make soon enough.

Now he's going to become something that has grown on him to be, but also taking a full risk in danger of day and night.

I hope you want to see more, because I am going to make more of this. Please go ahead and review anything, I don't mind.

Lincoln and his sisters will bound to meet again soon...


	2. Chapter 1

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_5 years later_

A clear road was quiet, it was dusty on the ground, but strong wind. It felt like it can go on for miles, but for so long until there's a corner or an intersection that gives route to a new road, or traveling to one.

It was all nothing but breeze from the sound, until a large muscle engine sound was heard miles out due to how loud it can be. It flew past like an unbelievable rocket.

It was a orange 69 Ford Mustang being run through the empty road down the straight, hard and fast. Along with it, another mustang, but a 08 mustang it was angry and so was the driver.

The driver inside the 69 mustang was very much like a rookie, but kept his ground and didn't hold back in this race. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes, he had a white hair but drawing down above his neck.

With a small smile, he gently chuckled to himself. "Better get serious, this is the last stretch." Lincoln said as he gears up to gain more top speed and rapidly boost away in acceleration. The other driver did the same, keeping up with him but to no avail.

There were people at the finish line, it was set in the city just outside of it. They were waiting until they see 2 muscles rolling down hard on the road. The frst car was obvious.

"The Buster won!" A guy said.

"That white goof ball is really giving these guys a run for there money." A woman said.

The other driver stopped at the line and was going nuts in the car in anger.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The driver said.

Lincoln stopped and got out his car as the crowd went up to him.

"Nice shot!"

"You killed it bro!"

"It's all behind the wheel." Lincoln said.

"For a rookie, your turning out to be one heck of a driver." The other guy said.

Lincoln was in celebration as the other driver just went up to him and did the action, no one thought would happen.

He handshakes Lincoln I'm respect.

"Well played, I underestimated you. Respect." The driver said.

"No worries." Lincoln said as he grabbed his cash winnings and gave the other driver 200 out of his 1000.

"Respect back at ya, try to fix your gearbox." Lincoln said.

"Thanks man! This guy right here is it!"

Everyone cheered for Lincoln until the sound of police was heard and everyone scatteredscattered away fast in there cars.

Lincoln quickly got into his ride and headed off into the city, where he lose the cops quicker than everyone else, for 5 years knowing every ally and corner that he can use to prevent from being busted by the boys in blue.

After the heat died down he went to his garage and saw that Jessica, the same girl that helped him get to his destination was at. He felt greatful that after he started to race, she came along and accepted to join him as his mechanic.

"How's the race?"

"My 4th win in a row." Lincoln replied.

Jessica just scoffed. "Lucky!" Lincoln chuckled at the comment.

"I wouldn't count on it." Lincoln said. "But it feels good to actually practice for a bit in the large areas."

"Tell me about it, it looks great that your doing well. Especially with that muscle, that 69 is one of a kind machine." Jessica stated.

"Speaking of which, how's the 70s prototype coming along." Lincoln said, looking at the car she was working on.

"Well, she's finally got a blower now, I'm glad. Vic Dominic would be proud." Jessica yawned.

"The guy made this up to 900 horses, 9 seconds flat on a quarter mile." Lincoln said.

"I'm gonna make her better than his baby, it's gonna be more than what's worth in that other car along with it being low in height for downforce, I'm gonna make a monster out of this. I can feel it. But for right now, she needs rest."

Lincoln stretched his arms after taking his time racing tonight, once again winning for the 4th time (in a row including).

"I think we all need to, the cops almost had us, but I obviously knew what I was doing." Lincoln said.

"Heh, whatever you say money maker." Jessica said.

"It's lucky." Lincoln said.

"I thought you said you won't count it."

"When it comes to money, I expect it."

They both chuckled as they locked the garage up and started to head to their beds.

"Goodnight street racer."

"Night mechanic."

Both the 16 Year old and 23 year old went to bed, feeling relieved that their day was once again a peaceful and fun time.

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln and Jessica were down to the beach when they wee invited to see some drag races down the seaside by the water.

The 2 tuner cars were lined up as the woman in her bikini raised the flag up and threw it down, indicating the cars to go and drove hard down the straight.

Jessica was in her yellow and blue bikini, she was feeling good and warm in the hot sun, she out some suncream on as boys were a bit concerned in a seductive way. She just rolled her eyes as she layed down.

"Having a good time with the boys."

"Wouldn't you like to know. A girl is a girl and a girl needs peace." She said.

"Whatever you say." Lincoln said as he watched the next batch of drivers start to launch off to the finish line. He grabbed his Soda and enjoyed his hour of free time.

That was until a certain girl caught her eye. She had beautiful red curly hair with red eyelashes in a blue bikini with sunglasses.

'She looks familiar, but I don't know where from.' Lincoln thought as he kept watching the races but glared each 5 minutes at the girl.


	3. Chapter 2

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Lincoln was walking along side of the seaside, as he was having a thinking to himself. He then suddenly remembers his past, he chose this path, why? Because of them, because they kept him busy with their activities and that he needed his years of being somewhat used for others benefits back.

He felt like he did the right thing, but did they deserve it, all of them, even when they had apologised but still kept there sister instinct to keep going, was that even them or is it because they want to be different for Lincoln, yet he sees right through them the whole time.

He shrugged it off and kept walking down to the end. He thinks about when he first raced in this city, he was young, but knows what he's doing and what he's capable of, but the older kids knew more of street racing than the loud has in video games.

As he was walking back he was met with a group of people in a off-road pickup truck, the group of boys and girls were very excited and hyped up.

"Hey, you the white buster?"

"Yeah, who's the challenger?" Lincoln said

"A racer huh? Let's hope you got this against this woman. One-on-one."

"She's unbeatable, except for Dominic."

"You got it boy, she's basically the queen of the streets." The woman said as the girls and boys agreed loudly.

"I'll take the offer, 5 grand bet." The 16 year old challenged as he gave his 5k to the group.

"It's on buster! See you at the starting line!" The other guy said as they ran off in their vehicle.

"I'm gonna get a possible 5 win streak." Lincoln said jogging to his mustang and drives off back to the garage.

* * *

Lincoln worked on his car as Jessica came in, shockingly worried.

"A race against the queen!? She has literally a record of wins against the toughest ones yet!"

Lincoln rolled out from under the car. "She delt with pros, she hasn't met rookies, not like me anyway." He said going back under the car.

"Whatever your doing must become a miracle to pull this off." She said, adjusting the hood and engine.

"Were gonna have to launch a bit differently. That's for sure." Lincoln said.

They worked all day long on the car for tonight's race.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the starting line as they cherred on when Lincoln arrived and was in his car, waiting seriously.

"Hopefully this is difficult, I like a challenge." Lincoln said.

Just then another muscle car came in. A classic dark red corvette as it roared while slowly making its way

The driver was revealed to be a girl, she was around Lincoln's height and age, she had red curly hair and yellow ball earrings.

"That's the same girl I saw today." Lincoln mumbled as he looked closely at her, he then had a peak at realisation.

* * *

_The children gathered to see Lincoln embrace himself in a new video. They all laughed at the video, some were crying, some were losing their voice, all but one girl._

_"Geez Lincoln, I thought your sisters embarrassment was funny, but this was even more entertaining, hahaha." One boy said as everyone laughed._

_One girl looked at the video from her phone and felt like she was being stalked by, she didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. She then decided to leave and never speak to him. Lincoln felt his heart was crushed from her._

_"I screwed up, let's hope my sisters isn't still angry." Lincoln said._

_"I'm so sorry..." _

* * *

"Cristina..." He whispered in shock. He couldn't believe it, his first crush was here, in the same place, doing what he does. A street racer, just like him.

She then looked at Lincoln as Lincoln looked back on the road looking serious and avoiding his gaze.

"Hey!" Cristina said as Lincoln glared at her. "Don't think this will be easy." She said.

"It's never easy. _Especially with you here._" Lincoln said as he whispered the second part. He started to rev up his engine.

The girl stood in the middle. "Ready!?"

They both were roaring their cars to the max. The girl then raised her hand up with a napkin.

"Go!!!"

She threw it down and both Lincoln and Cristina then drove off fast, but with Lincoln, his car lifted.

Everyone gasped and cheered on more as Lincoln was doing a wheelie and for the first time ever. He felt amazed and knew the pressure was hard, but he kept it balanced as it landed down on4 wheels.

They soon were driving straight down the road as they were gaining incredible speed. Cristina kept her ground and moved up to first place.

Lincoln gears up and takes the lead with his long gear acceleration. They ride fast and with fury down on the straight road.

They were close to the finish line. Cristina smirked and glared at Lincoln. "See ya." She playfully smooches at him as she gears down but keeps up more top speed, rolling over the redline. She takes the lead and leaving Lincoln in the dust.

"Time to burn all limits." Lincoln said as he looks at his steering wheel, there were 2 red buttons on the wheel.

_NOS_

He preeses the right one with his thumb and the nitrous sounds can be heard as it was powering the engine to give a big boost out of the exhaust. It went boom as he was now flying beyond the limits of his car and passes Cristina at the end.

The mustang went past the finish line first, everyone was shocked and Cristina was in disbelief.

"Ha! Woo!" Lincoln cheered as did everyone else did. The duo came to a stop as everyone gathered around.

Lincoln and Cristina got out the car. Lincoln just gave a shrug as Cristina slowly walks towards him. He can feel his heart pumping quicker than he real- wait what?

She caught a quick look at his face and then realisation hit her. "...Loud..." She said. She felt the needed to say something, but she only did what was right. Offering a handshake. Lincoln accepted and shook her hand. Everyone around cheered them on.

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln and Jessica were disgusting about the new paint job for the prototype muscle.

"I say keep it black, but like carbon texture or titanium." Lincoln said.

"Well, it's better with the pearl type or the matte, shows more aggression with less shine and more colour." Jessica said.

"Fair argument." His phone went off and it showed a text from someone he didn't expect.

_Cristina: Café, 9am, I want to have this reunion last more than what we got._"Its her."

"Who?"

"She's a friend back in elementary, first crush. Let's just say I did something embarrassing and it kinda got us separated."

"Oof, ouch!"

"It's fine, will you be fine finishing this?"

Jessica went to the car and touches it lightly. "I got my girl under control, you should get yours under control too, lover boy." She teased.

"Oh Hardy har har." Lincoln said while chuckling. "Seee you later."

"Later Linc."


	4. Chapter 3

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The day was quiet and clear with blue sky and the sunshine being bright as ever.

The roads were just rolling as ever as everyone walked down the streets, the building known as the cafe was in the middle of all the traffic going past.

Inside the place was clean, but it felt quiet as everyone was just muttering to themselves quietly as a certain duo was having a laugh together at the edge of the cafe in there area.

"That part of class Chandler was just devastated, it felt so horrible yet it was just too good." Cristina laughed.

Lincoln chuckled as he took a bite at his donut as she sighs quietly. There was silence for about a minute until Cristina spoke up. "So how's everyone?" She said.

"Oh well um...you see...I might of not talked to them in a while."

"Why, did something go bad?" She said.

"No-no, it wasn't from my friends no, it's more...personal." Lincoln looking at the window. Cristina just have a concerned look.

"Is it me?"

He glared slowly at her, she knew what happened the last time they were in touch, at school, within the competition and how he released that video, made her uncomfortable.

"No...its more family based..." He said looking back at her with a serious look.

"Oh, is it your...si-" She paused as she then realised who Lincoln was, an 11 year old boy who has a family of 10 sisters.

Or so he did...

"It's hard to believe, I know, its just became some sort of blockade in my road, so I had to take action. I couldn't live another minute..."

"So, how does it feel? To be alone for so long?" Cristina said.

"It feels different, even after 5 years theres some feeling behind my back that's telling me it wasn't their fault." Lincoln said as he looked down on the table. "I don't know why?"

Cristina was quiet through the while thing as she was thinking about what Lincoln said. It hit her as she was also curious. "What about your parents?"

"That's where I regret now! It was never them, I felt like I shouldn't have been strict to my parents because they didn't see the main scene, they kept seeing the aftermath, and I'm in that aftermath. I shouldn't have gone hard on them." Lincoln now immediately regrets as he then remembers the amount of times he was blamed, but he couldn't blame his parents.

"I felt the same way, I usually have trouble back home, my parents just keep onto me, blaming me, although my sister was there, but she left the aftermath before I could. I always thought that my sister was just taking the cheat way out of things, but I always ask myself 'Is it just me because I'm too slow to be better for everyone, or do I even belong here to begin with?' you ever have that feeling?"

Lincoln stared at her with a normal expression, but felt bad for Cristina, he kept remembering her from the past along with his family and seeing how things were occurring and it came to him that he felt the same way...

"...everyday..."

"I guess no matter how much you run, the past will keep up no matter what."

Lincoln sighed as he nodded to her and they felt silent. It was never easy for both teens. They both encountered problems that they think it was their siblings fault but as time went on with there new lives it just chews back in and makes them feel like they were the problem and did the right thing.

"Lincoln..." Cristina got the boys attention as she looked in into his eyes.

"Do you still love me?..."

Lincoln was taken back from the question, his heart was beating a little faster pace than before.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. I think we've not even hangout at all unitl now. I wouldn't think so at all." Lincoln finally answers, but thinks it was not enough of an answer to Cristina.

"What if I told you, I see it differently than you do now?" Cristina said.

"Then I would let you say what you have to say to me, no matter how bad or good it sounds, it will always be accepted and respected." Lincoln said that caused Cristina to hold her chest tightly as she starts to get nervous with Lincoln exhaling, trying to relax.

"Lincoln, I just want to say. I. Lo-" She was cut off from a buzz. It was Lincoln's phone as Lincoln grabbed it.

"I think I should get going...if you don't want me to... "

"It's ok Lincoln it's fine, take your time." She smiles as Lincoln smiles back and nods before leaving the café. Cristina looked out the window and looked at the sky, she then had both hands on her chest as she sighed.

"I love you Lincoln..." She whispered. She finally did it, after all this time she knew that Lincoln was the one. As soon as she left royal woods from Lincoln she immediately regretted it and that it was her instead.

* * *

_A car was driving out of Royal Woods, the mother, father and 2 sisters were in it and were going away._

_"Mom, do we have to move." The older sister said._

_"I'm sorry dear but its all we can do for your father to work at his new job." Her mom said._

_"Your mother is right, this is very unfortunate." The dad replied as the mom looked at the younger child._

_"Are you ok Cristina?"_

_"I'm fine mom, I'm just tired that's all." Cristina said as everyone went quiet and she looked out the window._

_"I'm sorry Lincoln...I had no choice..."_

* * *

Lincoln got out and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Lincoln, is this Lincoln?"_

"Yeah, who is this."

_"It's me Sam..."_

Lincoln was surprised. "...Sharp?..."

_"Yeah, it's me. I just want to say that I'm very sorry if you don't want to meet, she's not in the mood to find you, she's not ready."_

"Who's not ready?" Lincoln was then shocked when he heard Sam spoke.

_"Luna"_


	5. Chapter 4

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was sunset, the clouds gave way of the sun as it was red, yellow and a little pink. The sky was having the same sort of scheme as it was sun was setting beautifully tonight.

The canyons were very peaceful near the Francisco city, the bridge in view, cars rolling down, everything being normal as it should be. No one would of seem more beauty than the sight of the sky's turning dark.

On the hill, a girl in her early 20s was staring at the sunset from a good view, she felt like she was alright to see amazement but it wasn't her consern.

* * *

_Last night_

_When Lincoln and Cristina were racing, Luna was just hanging out in her new home right next to all the noise, she expects that it must be a party going on as she looked into the curtains and sees the two drivers, one being very familiar, that she looks like she saw her before. And she thought that boy she knew most would be her crush. She looked at the other driver and he had white hair, wait..._

_She expected the driver closely and it looked like she knew him, it suddenly shocked her into realisation that it was her brother, or so called brother, the only sibling she loved most than anyone else._

_She was devastated when Lincoln was gone, she felt like it was her fault, but she was thinking that it might not of been her, or the parents, but obviously her siblings that she now dislikes the most._

* * *

_"This is all your fault!" Luna screamed at her sisters in anger and sadness.__"Our fault! Your responsible just as much as we are!" Lori screamed back.__"Because of you!" Luna then pointed at her sisters.__"All of you!"_

_"WHAT!? Why not you, Lori's right, what makes you think you haven't done anything wrong!" Lola said.__"WHAT are you hiding!? Answer!" Lynn said._

_"You want the truth!? Fine! I hate the fact that no one owes up to their mistakes and has Lincoln to blame. I hate that the fact that we keep using him for our benefits and not let him have his time to himself! I hate the fact he tries his best to fix the mistakes that he made, he goes so far than we do and makes things right. I hate the fact that our problems with each other is not on Lincoln, because it's obviously trying to make him the bad guy and lie behind his back like cowards! I hate the fact that we've all changed since Lincoln was born and it wasn't him from the entire start, it was all of you!"_

_"And guess what! I. Hate. You. All!"_ _Everyone was taken back form the sudden outburst and the major screaming anger towards them.__"Lun-"_

_"Save it brah!" Luna said as she goes upstairs and grabs everything into her backpack and comes back, opening the door._

_"Where are you going!?" Lynn Sr said.__"I'm going to find my true sibling, don't even follow me, because your nothing to me anymore!" She said as she slams the door and runs away to find her brother._

* * *

_She now founded him in a race against his once crush in elementary, she felt loving as she felt greatful that Lincoln was here and still alive, but on the other hand, her heart feels broken from being a horrible sister, let alone a guardian._

_Sam looked at Luna as she was then walking to the couch, sobbing._

_"Babe? What's wrong?" Sam said as she comforted her girlfriend._

_"I saw him..." Luna said quietly as she continued to cry. The sounds of muscle was rolling loud and fast down the street._

_"Go get her! White buster!" Someone shouted in excitement._

_"White Buster?..."_

_"His hair is white..." Luna said looking at Sam who is now in shock._

_"Lincoln..." She's said as she then hugs Luna tightly as she continues to sob._

* * *

She heard footsteps now coming to her as someone stood beside her now. She didn't look but felt that someone next to her was looking for her.

"It's a nice view. I really enjoy things like this in the evenings. How long has it been since we've been together to look at this?" Luna looked at her brother staring at the sunset, she then had tears baling up fast.

"It's been so long..." Luna looks back.

They were silent, it felt awkward, but then Lincoln spoke up.

"How did you find me?" Lincoln said.

"Actually, I never thought you be here for so long." Luna said.

"Ever since last night I moved in, I never thought you be here as well. Especially as a..."

"Street racer?" Lincoln finished. "Yeah I know."

They both took in the awkward silence and it was Lincoln's turn to speak up.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah..." Luna said.

"Listen Lincoln. I haven't been the best sister ever, let alone a guardian. Every time you make a mistake, I wanted to help you. Every time your in a fight, I wish you weren't involved in the chaos. When you tried to fix things, I regret pushing you away. I shouldn't be your sister if I can't be good enough to help a brother. My sister instinct and our sisters kept me back from truly doing what's right. I'm angry at myself for not putting you first instead of me and the girls."

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you... I missed you so much...and I'm sorry." Luna begin to feel tears roll down her cheeks.

Lincoln stood there, sinking in all the examination she just told him.

He came up to her, wipes her tears away and hugs her tightly.

"I shouldn't have blamed you, I should 9f been better too. Its too bad that I can't find the courage to tell you before I left, but it won't stop me now. Luna, I'm sorry for baiming you, I will always love you my dear sister. I forgive you."

"I forgive you too bro." Luna said as they kept hugging until the sun was finally gone and it became night with the moon shining down.

They both stopped hugging as they looked at the complete moon glowing in the dark.

"full moon tonight." Lincoln said.

"We better get back before the were dudes pop out." Luna joked.

"Your as good Luan." Lincoln chuckled.

"Whatever." Luna also chuckled.

"So wanna ride?" Lincoln said pointing at his mustang.

"No thanks, I brought my own." Luna pointed at her purple ride.

Lincoln was sort of impressed at Luna's car choice.

"Nissan 350Z Twin Turbo or I like to call it the rockin wagon." Luna stated.

"Let me rephrase my question. Wanna race?" Lincoln said.

"I fought you never ask buster!" Luna teased as got in and drives.

Lincoln got in his mustang and drives with Luna as they stopped and began to rev.

"Race to the garage!"

"Your on!"

They both sped off fast as they ride together as brother and sister.

There special sibling bond has been reunited and never again will be broken.


	6. Chapter 5

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

(One Week Later)

Lincoln quickly drove to the performance shop in the middle of the city. He was recently in a hurry with new parts for the muscle car as he wants to join in the street race car meet tonight in the abandoned car park.

He was looking through the shop window from his car and see that it wasn't such as busy as he fought it would be on a Saturday. It would normally be busy, but since it was quiet, he was glad he can get what he needs.

He got out the mustang and quickly paced towards the entrance and got inside. He went up to the counter.

"Jack, why haven't peeps came yet?" Lincoln said.

"They were here the minute we opened they took the junkyard performances." Jack said, the owner of the shop.

"Oh...son of a bitch... Is there anymore!? A supercharger!? engine!?"

"Nothing! The race tonight is being held and they needed all the can get!" Jack said.

"Man... I didn't think the would be this desperate. Its alright, I can manage with the parts I got." Lincoln said.

He then remembered what he really needed as an alternative choice.

"NOS. I need NOS." Lincoln went to the nitrous section with Jack.

"Linc, I've seen you drive. Having one bottle of that in the muscle is enough, if you burn all limitslimits your car won't last long." Jack informed, but Lincoln ignored as he looked at the nitrous tanks.

"I need one of these, the big ones. I'm gonna have to risk 2, if they have the junkyard parts, they have an automatic win. I need to burn it up." Lincoln said as he handed the money.

"Keep the change." He then walked out with the large bottles of NOS.

"That kid just gave his car a death wish." Jack said shooing his head in disapointment.

* * *

It was night and everyone was at the meet up as racers were driving in, including Lincoln in his mustang. As he went in.he saw multiple cars parked up and having a look at each and every one of them.

Lincoln wasn't alone, as Luna was with her in her 350Z behind him along with Jessica. They park their cars up and then got out of them.

"This is it! The goddess is apparently racing today. You sure you wanna go for it." Luna said.

"I'm telling ya Lincoln, it's gonna be a bit hard, you got off with Cristina, but I don't think it's worth it, even with the rides they got.

"I might as well. I'm betting." Lincoln said as they went up to the goddess but te view of her was blocked by a man that had short black hair.

"Hey, uhhh. Wait...Lincoln?! Is that you?!"

"Yeah? Of course it's me. The white buster."

"The buster is here!" The man called.

"That's all 4! This will be like" totes" an awesome race."

Luna and Lincoln were taken back from the word, referring to their second oldest sister. Jessica just looked at them in confusion.

"Please don't tell me...there's someone like Leni." Luna said. "Just why?"

"What? I don't understand what's going o-" Jessica stopped.

They walked in and saw view of 4 girls, along along with 2 other girls that challenged the goddess. Luna was in shock and disbelief as Lincoln looked and just felt unbelievable at this point.

1 girl had brunette hair like Luna's and had it tied into a ponytail.

Lynn

The other with the same colour hair had her hair down to her neck.

Luan

"Oh hell no..." Luna muttered.

The other 2 girls had blonde hair, which was long and brushed down.

Leni and Lori

"You have got to be shitting me..." Lincoln said.

The other 2 girls were just drivers and both having black hair.

"Are these your sisters!?" Jessica whispered.

"Yeah, but how the he'll did they even. I had no idea tha-. So I'm I expecting the younger sisters to be here too!?"

"Lincoln... What do we do!?" Luna said.

"I'm gonna have to stay cool, if they figure out they figure out, just relax and go back, I'll be done here soon enough." Lincoln said as Luna and Jessica nodded and went back to their ride.

Lincoln then walked up next to the challengers, focusing his attention on the girls he stood in front of. Lynn was first to speak up to the man.

"Well, look who it is to challenge!" Lynn said, not even recognising Lincoln.

'They don't know yet.' Lincoln thought.

"I can tell you must be puffed up to race. Get it! Your hair!" Luan joked.

"Heh, you can say that." Lincoln chuckled.

"So! We have Scratch, Viper and..." Leni paused, looking at Lincoln.

"Buster." Lincoln said.

"Ooh a nickname, that's totes cool, but not as cool enough as the goddess." Leni laughed as the girls did.

"Say, I know you from somewhere." Lori said or as the goddess.

"Just the fact that I beat your Queen." Lincoln stated.

"Oh, and what do you offer!?" Lynn questioned.

"All In. you win, you take my car. I win, I take one of yours, take it or leave it." Lincoln said.

Luna and Jessica were shocked at Lincoln's bet, they look at each other with worry.

The girls were taken back a little but The goddess laughed.

"If that's how you wanna play it. Let's do this. See you on the starting line." Lori said as they got in their cars.

Lynn got in her Nissan S13, Luan was in her MX-5, Leni was in the GTO and Lori a blue Veilside RX-7 V4.

They drove off as did the other drivers.

"This is bad..." Luna said.

"Very bad..." Jessica said.

Lincoln got in his car and follows them along with Luna, Jessica and other drivers following to the race that will take place.


	7. Chapter 6

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Everyone in there tuned up cars were parked up and waiting for the race to commence.

The 4 Street cars make their way up when the crowd grew and cheered on for the racers.

They all was met up with the sprayed red line, dedicating to be the starting and finish line.

There was a RX-7, Soarer, Bel Air and of course an orange 69 Mustang.

The Goddess, Scratch, Viper and Buster were all geared up and ready.

Lynn and Luan was on the radio chat, making sure the police were off limits during the race.

"Were good to go!"

3.

All cars are revving

2.

The exhausts were flaring up hot and flame.

1.

They all geared up there shifters.

Go!

Soon they all launched, but Lori had an extra clutch boost, giving her a head start.

The crowd went loud as Luna and Jessica looked on as Lincoln was now in a race with other drivers and his sister.

The cars were at rapid speed and going fast and hard. Lori looked back and gave a grin as she gears up to her long gear, which had her acceleration go up to the point she was gaining even more distance away.

Lincoln looked on and saw that he needed to at least handle the other ladies before heading up to Lori. He looked at the distance and thought for a minute.

"Screw it, I gotta stay on her."

He pressed the red button on his steering wheel, Indicating that it was the NOS button and caused the nitrous to flow through the engine and explode out the exhaust with the wheels spinning from the sudden boost.

Everything Lincoln saw was a Blur as he was boosting ahead of the other 2 racers. He caught up to Lori and was right next to her. He was going 110mph but felt that she had more than what he thought under her hood.

Lori kept her eyes on the road and was going 120mph and climbing. "Too easy. Literally."

Lincoln grunted as he then had no time to waste and pressed the second NOS button and flew past Lori within an instant.

"Her NOS shouldn't be that much to catch up now." Lincoln said as he grinned and headed for the finish line.

"Too soon...Lincoln." Lori said as she pressed her own NOS and went even faster, causing her to fly past Lincoln. He was in disbelief.

To make matters worse is that Lincolns car was about to blow its engine. Lincoln couldn't take it so the 16 year old goes on the breaks and spins out dramatically. The other racers go by as Lincoln.

"Dang it."

* * *

After the race everyone cheered on for the goddess and Lincoln came to the finish line as everyone saw him get out the car and see his engine.

The smoke was like steam from a large hot water tank, everyone was in shock on how the Mustang wasn't out of its days.

"I almost had you!" Lincoln said to Lori.

"Me? You never had me! You never had your car!" Lori said as everyone was like "ooh" at the burn. Lincoln just chuckled.

"A wins a win, and a lost and is a lost." She said as everyone agreed on her. Lincoln just looked at everyone and felt like he was adviced but still respected, which he felt positive.

Everything was fine until a certain noise ran through everyone's ears.

"COPS!!!"

Everyone scattered as each person got in their rides and raced off.

Cops and racers were battling out from freedom or trying to bust.

One particular RX-7 rode off to a parking lot and got out the car, it was Lori. She had her rope on and walked out on the streets.

"LOUD!?"

The cops spotted her and she immediately went towards the alleyway and ran fast from the cop car.

A car was heading towards her, it was orange and was noisy like a growling tiger.

Lori was stopped by the car in front of her and knew exactly who it was. Lincoln.

"Get in!"

She got in and Lincoln rode away from the cops, he took quick and fast turns that not anyone could catch up. Once they were at a hill and jumped off it down to the road, they evaded the cops. Lori looked back and was relieved. There was silence until she spoke up.

"I didn't expect for you to do that for me, out of all people I expected to see tonight." Lori said.

"2 things. 1. I'm your brother, your my sister, siblings have to stick together _even though we haven't seen each other in years_. And 2. If I acted like a good graces for you, you would let me keep my car." Lincoln kept driving.

"You are my brother twirp. I'm not sure as in good graces but I know one thing for sure, that ya ant keeping your car. Its like you done this before." Lori said.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"3 years."

"5."

Lori was taken back that her only brother took all that time since he left and used it to become what he is now.

"Any 'trouble'."

"Nothing from the cops. Why what makes you say that." Lincoln was curious.

"When you left we ran out of money, I was told there was a race going on. The result: Lost Vanzilla, our parents kicked us out, spended 18 months in jail. Been a street racer ever since I got out to keep all of us alive and well."

Lincoln was in disbelief, but felt bad for doing what he did even more before he met Luna again. He shrugged it off and waited until they get to their destination.

The New Loud House.


	8. Chapter 7

The Rush and The Freedom

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

A large house was outside the city in a small but loud neighbourhood, due to the house having 8 girls inside one home.

The Ford mustang drove up the driveway to the house and both Lincoln and Lori went out.

"So this is where you've been living at?"

"Yeah, we had to move somewhere there was no connection with us and our former friends. They didn't need to get involved." Lori explained.

They walked inside the house only to see what they normally saw for a long time.

Everyone was doing their usual routine and being loud as ever. Lily being 6 and already playing video games, an 9 year old Lisa studying for her University, 11 year old Lola and Lana having a fight like always, 13 year old Lucy having a hard time going through puberty.

Lincoln looked and was surprised how much they grown.

Lori was the one to look around and see Lynn just drinking energy drinks with Leni and Luan just watching. She walked up to them and asked where they were.

"There were cops all over us, left, right." Lynn said.

"We had to go quickly or else we would be in trouble." Leni said.

"It was serious, I didn't want to go back to prison." Luan said.

"And you held a party?" Lori said.

"Yeah, some of our former friends are here as well. Like Carol and Whitney." Leni said.

"Ugh! Forget I asked. Now where's a soda I need to give Lincoln something." She said. The sisters were wide eyed and shocked. She pointed to where he was and was talking to now Luna.

"You alright?" Luna said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lincoln said.

"Hey Lunes! We need an extra cord!" Sam called out from upstairs.

"Coming babe! I'll see ya in a bit!" Luna said, giving Lincoln and pat on the back and headed away.

"Thats Linky!" Leni said.

"Wow, he has changed." Luan said but Lynn scoffed.

"If that's him then why did you bring him here!?"

Lori got close to Lynn angrily. "Because he's the reason that I'm not in handcuffs and went to the station, he brought be back, unlike someone I can trust."

Lynn then lifted her head down, so did Leni and Luan.

Lincoln hearing what's going on and looked. Lori found some soda and went up to her brother.

"You can have any drink you want bro. Your still part of this family so its on the house."

"Thanks." Lincoln said as he drinks. "Hey you seen the younger siblings?"

"There in the living room with our guests, go ahead."

Lincoln went to the room and saw his younger sisters.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" They all looked to see a familiar face. Their brother.

"BIG BROTHER!!" The twins hugged their big bro and felt over joy.

"It's nice to see you again, at last." Lucy hugs his shoulder.

"Yeah I miss you guys too!" Lincoln said as he knelt down to Lisa.

"How's our genius?"

"I'm estimated to be surprised by your sudden appearance, but nonetheless have greatness to see yourself in my eyes again brother unit."

"Still the smart one, hehe." Lincoln then felt arms go around his legs.

"Winky!"

"Lily!" Lincoln was in shock.

"Oh my gosh, you grew so much." Lily squealed.

"Hehe funny, I could say the same to you." Lincoln said as he picked up Lily in his arms.

As they were having a good time that night. Lincoln decided to go and find some place to relax until he was met with some boys.

"Lookie here, the rookie buster finally became defeated." One guy said as they stared him down.

Lincoln was about to protest and call off his bluff until a certain someone came into the frame.

"Jesus christ would you cut the crap already, leave him alone." It was Cristina.

"Come on Lincoln, let's get a drink." Cristina mumbles and drags him to the dining area.

"You want something." Lincoln questioned her.

"Yeah, you. You seem to be taken this slow with your family, I'm surprised." She said.

"Heh, well I can't hate them forever, there family."

"Well I must say, you are kind of unique to everyone else, if I may say so myself." Cristina said.

"To my family and friends I take it as a comment, but you, I take it as a compliment, your kinda unique in your own way as well." Lincoln said as he wraps an arm around her.

"Maybe. I have something to show you, but you need to promise me. You need to get some sleep. And you definitely. Definitely, need a shower. Then I might be able to take you on a walk." Cristina said as she walks away.

Lincoln just drank his soda and watched her go away, but look back.

"I'll see you soon Linky." She said and blew a kiss at his direction.

Lincoln nearly spit his drink out but closed his mouth to prevent it and swallowed.

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself in disbelief of Cristina.

* * *

The police captain was waiting on the sudden arrival of a cop. Not an ordinary cop, one that handles street racers.

"Sir, is this the right call?" One of the officers said.

"I know it may seem much son, but with more and more racers popping up, we haven't got a choice."

Just then a loud roar of an engine could be heard and it was rolling down to the station. It was a black Corvette C6 with white stripes.

The cop got out the car and walked up to the chief of police. "Well now, I never expected this city to have much trouble." The cop said.

"Were just glad to see some sign of hope to end these street racers. It will be an honour to be working with you. Sargeant Cross."

Cross removed his shades and stared down at the chief.

"Your god damn right."


	9. Return

If your reading this and seeing this as an update, I'm officially returning to the fanfic and finished what I have started.

This is no longer discontinued. This will be continued but can take a while to be updated.

So from here on. This fanfic is on hiatus, but it will be continued.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lincoln was back at the garage and was looking rather heated up from last night and how fast it went by.

Jeesica went up to him. "Well, there's nothing we can do now, we gotta but you a car now." She said.

"Who saids we need to by one." Lincoln smirked and Jessica then looked at her wide eyed. "Your not saying..."

"Yeah, I did say if I get bored, stolen, impounded or lost in a bet we would use the other machine, the one similar to how I got here." Lincoln said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Trust me, I'm fine, now that I'm seeing my family here now, which is surprising." Lincoln admitted.

"Its a surprise indeed to see them. I thought you hate them." She said.

"Yeah well, it got me thinking now. Just something I haven't realized in a while. But I'll be fine, it's just tha-" Lincoln was stopped by hearing a text from some named QT.

"Who the hell." He muttered. He started to read the text.

_I heard my sister found you out soon loud. Let's see what you can do against me. Meet me at the hillside. 20 minutes._ _Sister of Cristana, Bella, AKA Thicc QT. _

Lincoln was confused. "Christina's sister called me. She wants me to meet her. Maybe something is going on with her and I need to know. Is it ready to go?"

Jessica looked at the car. "Yeah." They soon removed the cover that covered the car and it revealed to be an orange Toyota Supra. It was modified with a unique vinyl and a bodykit.

Lincoln was handed the keys. "I'll let you know how she feels." He said as he gets in the car. He turns the ignition and the car came to life, he revved the car and was sounding like an angel.

"Sweet!" Jess said in astonishment.

Soon Lincoln rolled out and drove off in style with the Supra being loud down the street.

"That sounds like a beauty." She said as she looks back at the Dodge Charger.

"Not as much as this one." She said as she went back to work on her car.

* * *

The supra was racing away in the streets. It was running hard and fast. Lincoln then gears up and speeds through traffic.

He stops next to a black car. He looks at it and gives a whistle sound.

"Nice ride, Honda? Acura?"

The guy in the driver's seat looked over. "Nah man, Fararri." He the revved the car and the engine was wining. Lincoln was taken a back a little bit as the girl on the other car gave a playful smooch.

"I'll smoke em." He soon gears up to first and revs. Soon the traffic light went green and the two cars sped off.

Lincoln gears up and shifts faster as he takes his ride to the other side of the road. Knowing the traffic on the correct path was blocking. The Fararri was being outruned as Lincoln sped of quick with his turbo blasting away in the Supra.

* * *

He soon gets out of the city and heading towards the hillside. The supra drove down and stopped in front of another tuner car which was a yellow and black Subaru.

Lincoln got out his ride and was feeling good. "Nice." He commented until he heard footsteps.

"Nice ride." He heard a woman say and looked to see who it was.

She was wearing a yellow vest with a short black jacket, black tight shorts, sneakers. And she had glasses on top of her with similar hair to Cristina.

"Hi Lincoln, do you remember me?" She said.

"I remember. You were at the store where my sister Leni works at? Your Cristinas sister!?" Lincoln was shocked as he looks. She notices and puts her hands on her hips.

"Like what you see?" She teased with a grin. "I'm surprised you even wanted to see me." He replied. "What's up anyway?"

"I'd like you to enter a race. In a game called race wars." Bella said as Lincoln was raising an eyebrow. "It's a straight line, drag, 1/2 mile." She explained. "I wanna see what you got."

Lincoln looked at the note and saw what was happening during the afternoon. "Alright, I'll be there." Lincoln accepts. Bella went up to him. "Glad to hear. Don't worry, she'll be there two. So will some of your "fam" will be too. Oh and just incase I forget."

She leaned into his ear. "She's not the only one who's got an eye on you tiger." She whispers and playfully smooches and walks back to car, swaying her hips. "See ya soon pretty boy." She got in her car. She gave a blow kiss and raced off in the distance.

Lincoln stood there in shock and was shivering in fear, excitement but mostly curious as he got in his car. "Damn. And I thought Cristina was hot when my sisters held a party. I don't know, but I think I might be in store for more than one in this road. Let's hope it's on a good conclusion." He said as he revved the car. "Regardless. It's not stopping me taking on some wannabes in a race." He laughs as he then drives off to the loaction.

However what no one knew was that a black and white striped corvette was in a alley, watching the whole thing. "Just wait and see kid. Your gonna regret coming into these streets when I'm done with you."

Cross said as he then revved his car as it growls to life and rolls out back to the station where he has other police matters to take care of. Hunting down street racers.

Whatever happens later on, Lincoln will be face to face with Cross soon enough.


	11. Chapter 9

It was around sunset in the long run at the beach as it was soon enough having a race off. Completely legal to the street. Cars revving up. Women looking hot and a chilling relaxing time with cold drinks chilled music in the background.

Cars started to roll into the area from the entrance. At a caravan, Lori and Leni got out to see Luan at the starting line with a pink racer in her yellow MX-5, which was clean and smoking to race. The other guy was giving her looks.

"Hey girl, you look fine and dandy then your ride. You think you got somethin more worth?"

Luan glared at the man. "How about you put where you money where your mouth is. So I can take it out like a ATM style when I win. Get it!" Everyone heard the burn and reacted heavily as the guy's jaw dropped hard.

"So, 30s on the table. Makes it 60. High or low. What's it gonna be?"

The man regained his bearings and was focused. "Double, gave me more of a reason to get that action." The man said revving his Subaru.

The girl was in front of the two cars as she raised her hands up singling ready. The guy was revving and smooching to Luan as She glared and looked in front of her. Just then.

Hands went down fast. The cars soon sped off into the distance. The Subaru was gearing up and clutching to first as the guy was laughing.

Luan laughed seductively. "See ya." She hit the NOS and sped off quickly past the guy and past the finish line first.

* * *

Back at the entrance the orange Supra was on his way inside as he stopped and let the security team see his invitation. "Enjoy race wars kid. We expect to see you race out there." The man said as Lincoln revved off. "Yeah, you'll see soon enough."

He kept driving by until he finds his family's rides. Later with Leni, she was walking with Bella as they were having a discussion. That was until Cristina came by. "Sis, where's my ride? I took it here and now it's gone."

"Relax Sis. It's only at the wash, yor honey needed a clean up." Bella said, jabbing at her side as Cristina did the same playfully. "Just don't bent it. Okay?" "I don't bent anything at all. I know things are that important to you." She then hears a familiar Supra. "Like your boyfriend's arrival." "I do-" She cut off and herself and Leni heard and it was Lincoln in his new Supra. He then parked it and went his way towards the girls.

"Hey."

"Linky." Leni waved as Cristina was a bit nervous and Bella winked. "So pretty boy? You up for a challenge?"

"Yeah, I am, I assume you guys are doing okay with your racing." Lincoln said to Leni and referring to the others.

"Oh totes, but you got to see this. Luni is making moves and love is back." Lincoln was confused as she pointed to where Luna was and she was with Lynn as they were talking. They soon hugged and then laughed. Lincoln smiled knowing that everyone is surprisingly back together again. "Good to hear. So who I'm I against?"

Bella turns to a man with a red and black GTO. "That's your guy. He's a tough one with 6.7l V8 in that bad boy. Hope you got some horses in your bag." Just then her phone went off and so did Leni's. They both nodded. "We best be going. Good luck Buster." "See you later Bro." They walked off, leaving Lincoln and Cristina alone.

"A fine girl. Don't you think?" Cristina questioned Lincoln. Lincoln was then tensed up but kept his composure. "Yeah yeah, it's alright. I mean. She looks like she's..." He then saw Bella and Leni kissing and grabbing each other's butts while walking. "got things in her life that make her herself."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that she has hots for someone like her." Cristina said. "That makes two of us." Lincoln said as Cristina giggled. She then walked up to him. "Before your race. I just wanna say it's good to see you again." Lincoln then got close to her. "Who ever said I'm leaving."

Just then a guy called out. "Orange Supra your up!" Lincoln acknowledged. "I gotta go race." Cristina giggled. "Make sure you give them pain when you win. and win for me, if you can." She then pecks his cheek., "Good luck." She walks away as Lincoln was stunned and his heart was racing faster than his car could run. "I can't believe it... She...wow..."

He then tries to shake it off and as he readyed his Supra and went to the starting line with the GTO. They both gave a look at each other and their ride and soon the girl had her hands up. The cars revving up and the hands went down and they gun it. It was becoming dark as this was the last race. Both drivers going fast. Soon Rog gears up and then pushes the NOS and bursts at good speed. "Hehe, show me what you got kid."

"Too soon pal." Lincoln said as he punched his NOS and bursts with full speed and acceleration. He past Rog and finished first.

"Dammit!" Rog was mad as Lincoln was grinning. "Ha!" They then drove side by side as Rog called over. "Not bad, I take it your skills are improving. Let's just say that time we meet will see how you'll do in the daylight."

The GTO raced off as Lincoln took a slow cruise down the beach and back to the party. He soon parked his car.

"Heh, I can't wait for that to happen."

* * *

It was then night time as Lincoln was searching for Cristina until he saw her from the window on her own by the seaside on the beach.

"Hm?" Lincoln looked over and saw Lori hanging out with some boys as Luan and Leni were hanging out with girls.

"Alright then. Let's go and see what's going on with her." Lincoln got out the van and went towards the beach area.

Cristina was enjoying the view of the sea. It was quiet and she felt peaceful. Lincoln slowly walks up to her becide. "I always come here and admire the sun setting. It's very beautiful with the skyline and the sun over the horizon."

Lincoln chuckled. Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I would say pretty but I have a women here, so no disrespecting." Cristina giggled. "I'm flattered."

"...So...about this racing thing."

"Hm. Well? Thought about anything with it." Cristina asked.

Lincoln looked at her while holding her hair in his hand. He then leaned in and kisses her deeply. She was wide eyed as she then wraps her arms around his neck as they made out.

Soon they broke the kiss. "I wouldn't let it go if I had a choice. As well for you. Because you, them." Gestures to his reunited family. "And this cars?"

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Lincoln said. "Yes or no?" He asked.

Cristina kisses him again with a slow and deep passion. "How's that answer."

"I'll take it." They then embraced into a loving hug.

"I love you Cristina."

"I love you too Lincoln."

Soon they both went out in the Supra and had a good cruise around town for the night.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was a daily day and the streets were a bit quiet. It had been a year now since Race Wars. Soon enough a V8 engine could be heard as the garage door opens. It was a silver car with blue stripes. Inside was now a day street racer. Lincoln.

"Alright then. Time to hit the road." He revved the car.

"Blacklist here I come."

* * *

**Rush and The Most Wanted Coming Soon**


End file.
